Je t'aime tant le temps
by willowpotetose
Summary: Juste 5 lettres une apostrophe et quelques espaces pour te dire que mon je t'aime jamais ne s'efface.


-Je t'aime, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Pas avec Sam Finn ou n'importe quel autre mec, juste toi Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu ressent la même chose que moi !

- ...

- Brittany répond moi.

-Arrête t'est folle ou quoi santana, toi et moi on peu pas être ensemble, c'est dégueulasse et contre nature, je ne t'aime pas mais toi bien sa dans le crane. Moi qui croyait que je pouvait avoir confiance en toi. En réaliser t'est qu'une sale gouine ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, j veux plus jamais te revoir.

Et voilà, c'est se qu'elle venait de crier en plein milieu des couloir, bonder. Elle partit en courant, me laissant seule planter devant les casier, c'est a se moment la que j'ai réaliser qu'une centaine de paire d'yeux me fixer. Ce qui me surpris le plus n'était pas qu'elle l'ai criée devant tout le monde mais plutôt se quelle a dit . Elle me déteste, moi qui l'est protéger durant ses trois ans, bizarrement, je n'était pas en colère ni même honteuse, jetait juste détruite je sentait peu a peu mon ceour se déchirer, alors j'ai fais se que je fais a chaque fois. J'ai fuis. Loin . Je suis partit en courant le plus loin possible, jusque a ne plus savoir ou jetait, jusque a avoir les pied en sang, jusque a ne plus avoir un souffle, jusque a cette grange, dans lequel j'avais l'habitude d'aller . C'est le seul endroit ou je me sentait vraiment cher moi . Je me suis toujours demander comment une maison pouvait elle être aussi belle de l'extérieur et aussi pourrie de l'intérieur. J adorais cette vieille biquoc sans aucune raison valable. Se soir la j'ai enfin comprit l'expression « rentrer a la maison ». Cette grange m'avait vue dans tout mes état Bourrée, seule, triste, désespéré, suppliante, Elle était ma maison . Elle ne m'avait encore jamais vue heureuse. Je crois ne jamais avoir vraiment été heureuse. Le bonheur, je ne sait pas se que c'est . Pourtant j'ai tout ce qu'une lycéenne pourrai rêvée d'avoir . Une maison, une famille, un copain, de la popularité, du pouvoir, un corps de rêve. Mais, je suis pas faite pour cette vie, je dois sûrement être maso mais j'aime être bourrée j aime mutiler les autre en leur balançant des slushie, j aime sa. Je suis une personne ignoble et peut être que je mérite se qu-il m arrive.

Pour en revenir a cette grange, je pense qu'elle est tout simplement mon reflet, j'ai beau être populaire et jolie, je ne suis et je n'est toujours été qu'une garce.

Je vais sûrement finir comme ce mec dans les vieux film ratée qui se suicide a la fin parce qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre, car moi non plus je n'est plus aucune raison de vivre. Je n'est plus rien a perdre, et y a pas plus dangereux qu'une personne qui n'a plus rien a perdre.

J'ai passé ma vie a faire du mal au autre mais maintenant c'est terminer, j'ai décider de me faire du mal.

Mais avant, je dois faire une dernière chose.

_Brittany_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi,alors je vais être brève et ne te demanderai qu'une chose, je t'en pris je t'en supplie, lis ma lettre jusque 'au bout._

_Tu avais raison quand tu a dis que j'étaie folle, je suis folle, folle amoureuse de toi_

_Je donnerais ma vie, pour qu'une fois encore, ton regarde bleu se fonde dans mes yeux noisette, même si sa me fais mal et que j'en crève de savoir que tes beaux yeux ne m'appartienne pas et que tu ne saura jamais mienne ._

_Combien de temps encore, combien de temps. Des année, des jours, des heures._

_Quand j'y pensent mon cœur bas si fort, combien de temps encore mon cœur battra pour toi, dans combien de temps la mort sera la pour moi ?_

_Je t'aime et t'aimerais tout le temps qu'il me restera, je veux rire, courir, pleurer, et voire et croire et boire, danser, crier, manger, nager, bondir, désobéir, voler, chanter, partir, repartir, souffrir, et quand l'orchestre s'arrêtera je danserai encore pour toi,et quand les avions ne volerons plus je volerai toute seule pour toi, je veux rire, des montage de rire, je veux pleurer, des torrents de larme , avec toi, je veux aimer, je veux t'aimer et quand le temps s'arrêtera, moi je t'aimerais encore, je ne sais pas ou, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment ni même pourquoi, mais je t'aimerai encore . Je veux t'aimer, mais toi, ce n'est pas se que tu veux. Toi, tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir , et comme je t aime, je vais faire se que tu m'a demander, je vais disparaître et tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi mais si tu devais retenir une chose de moi, de notre amitié et de tous se qu'on a vécu, c'est que je t'aime et que je donnerais ma vie pour toi._

_Adieux_

_Ta Santana ._

Le contacte de la lame glaciale contre ma peau me fit hérisser, le sang coula, me yeux se sont fermer, j'étaie ailleurs, loin de tout sa, loin de cette vie.

Jetait heureuse, pendant se court instant, je fus heureuse, puis, plus rien.

* * *

Pour la lettre je me suis beaucoup inspirée de se poème serge reggiani intituler " le temps qui reste " et que je trouve tout simplement ... magique !

le temps qui reste Serge Reggiani - YouTube

N'ésitez pas a me dire si sa vous a plus,et j'en ecrirais plus souvent ! merci de m'avoir lue

Ps: désoleeeeee pour les fautesssss


End file.
